


Next Gen Cousin Loving

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: The Next Generation Naughtiness series [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Family Secrets, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gen, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slash, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Baylee and Mason decided to have some fun together.





	1. Cousin Loving

**Author's Note:**

> So just a little note before I ruffle any more feathers. All eight kids are teenagers in this series and are close in age with one another. I wanna thank everyone who has supported this series so far.

Mason whimpered as his boyfriend's cock pushed in and out of his tight hole, loving the feel of the thickness inside him. He leaned his head back against Baylee's shoulder, eyes closed. 

"Bay.." Mason whimpered. 

"Mmmm, you always feel so good." Baylee rasped, kissing the younger teen. 

The two cousins had been secretly dating each other for about two years, their parents being the only ones who knew about it. Baylee's girlfriend had become a cover when he was out in public. 

Mason panted hard and fast as his hips moved faster, bouncing up and down Baylee's cock, his own cock throbbing in Baylee's hand as he stroked his younger love. 

"Shit, no wonder our Dads fucked each other when they were younger." Mason panted. 

Baylee nodded in agreement, burying his face against Mason's neck, kissing on it knowing he couldn't leave his mark as much as he wanted to. The dirtiness filled both boys up now understanding why their Fathers did and still fucked each other on occasion. 

"Think we shocked both of them that first time they found us." Baylee grinned, letting off a soft groan. 

"Not like the could say anything." Mason chuckled. 

The teens went silent as their cocks throbbed and orgasms neared, Baylee making sure to hit Mason's prostate with each thrust. 

"Baylee..I can't..." Mason whimpered. 

"Cum for me love." 

Mason sat fully down onto the older teen's cock, letting the head hit his prostate and shooting his load all over Baylee's hand. 

'BAYLEE!" 

"MASON!" 

Their orgasms hit hard, Mason not stopping until Baylee was completely empty. Mason pulled off the softening cock before turning around and kissing his boyfriend lovingly. 

"I love you." Mason smiled. 

"I love you too." Baylee replied. 

The teens cleaned each other up before snuggling into bed knowing the next generation of cousin loving had begun.


	2. Feeling Left Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has been feeling left out ever since he found out about the family secret.

Max huffed softly as he flopped onto his brother's bed, getting an instantly eye brow raise from his older brother. 

"Um..can I help you?" Mason asked annoyed. 

Max looked over at his older brother. "It's not fair." 

Confused Mason closed his school book and moved over to his brother. 

"What's not fair?" 

"You getting to fuck Baylee." Max huffed. 

"He's my boyfriend." Max retorted. 

"So, Dad still fucks Brian." 

Mason shook his head, sighing softly. "They don't do it often Max." 

"Still not fair." Max whispered. 

The two brothers went silent before Mason grinned, leaning down next to his brother. 

"So you wanna know how it feels to have your older cousin inside you?" Mason whispered. 

Max whined, shifting slightly on the bed. Mason grinned seeing his brother's discomfort. 

"His cock is so thick and long." Mason groaned. 

"Mas..not very nice." Max whimpered. 

Mason leaned down nuzzling against against Max's neck, hearing the soft whine from his younger brother. 

"Do you want me to talk to Baylee?" Mason asked. 

Max bit his lower lip thinking about it before nodding softly. "Yes Mason please, I know he's your boyfriend but he's my cousin too." 

Mason nodded knowing Max was right, pulling his brother up into his arms as Max curled up whimpering softly, his cock throbbing and aching in his pants. 

"Do you want me to help you?" Mason asked. 

Max shook his head. "No, I can handle it." 

Mason nodded as he let his brother go, watching Max head for his room knowing what he was getting ready to do. Mason's phone suddenly went off as he dove for it, grinning ear to ear. 

"Hey handsome." Mason answered. 

"It's a good thing you knew it was me." Baylee chuckled. 

"Babe, you've been calling me the same time for two years." Mason laughed, sitting back down to finish his homework. 

"Yeah well, you know time zones and all." 

"Yes, they suck." Mason sighed, hating that he was so far away from Baylee. 

"Don't worry love, we'll be back together soon." Baylee cooed. 

"Mmmm, can't wait. I miss you so much." 

"I miss you too." 

Mason and Baylee went silent for a moment as Mason worked on the next few problems before speaking again. 

"Bay, I got something to ask you." Mason said.

"What is it?" Baylee asked, worry in his voice. 

Mason bit his lip not knowing how to ask his boyfriend to fuck his little cousin. 

"Baby, talk to me please." Baylee pleaded. 

"Max is feeling left out." Mason finally answered, hoping Baylee would understand the meaning behind his words. 

Baylee went silent for a moment. "He wants to play, doesn't he?" 

"Yes, ever since he walked in on our Dads he's been feeling left out." 

"How do you feel about this?" Baylee asked, already feeling his cock hardening in his boxers. 

"I...I don't know." Mason whispered softly. 

"You know I won't do anything, you are my boyfriend and I love you." Baylee proclaimed.

Mason went quiet again, knowing Baylee's heart belonged to him despite the cover he had to put on with his "girlfriend." Baylee hated this quietness between them, it always made him antsy and worry Mason would start having second thoughts about them. 

"Mas, you still there?" Baylee finally asked, hating the silence. 

Mason shook out of his daze realizing he had gone quiet. "Yeah, I'm sorry baby." 

"Do you want Max to have a night with us?" Baylee asked. 

"Yes." Mason answered. "I don't want him to feel left out anymore."


	3. Max Gets Part Of His Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max had every intention of going all the way with Baylee, that ends up changing with the promise of a future romp in the bed.

Mason groaned watching his brother pace back and forth in his room, Max had been on edge ever since he found out Baylee was in California for a few things and was gonna stop by for some quality family time, or so he told Kevin and Kristin. 

"Max, chill." Mason huffed, sitting on Max's bed. 

Max stopped and looked at his older brother's amused, yet annoyed face. 

"Sorry, I'm nervous." Max admitted. "I never thought he'd actually say yes." 

Mason chuckled as his brother began pacing again. Mason had told Baylee he would have to take things slow with Max, he was the complete opposite of Mason. 

"Bro come here." Mason coaxed, opening his arms. 

Max quickly moved to his brother's arms, snuggling close and trying to calm down. 

"I don't wanna mess anything up." Max whimpered, relaxing a bit feeling Mason's fingers in his blonde hair. 

"You won't mess anything up, just let Baylee guide you." Mason comforted. 

Max nodded softly looking up at his brother. "Does it hurt?" 

"At first but it feels so damn good after the pain." 

Max whined softly now not as sure about all this, Mason picking up on his distress. 

"Max, if you don't want this or have changed you mind tell me." Mason seriously said. "Baylee won't be upset and knows you may back away." 

Max laid there quietly, trying to decide if this was really what he wanted, if he really wanted Baylee to be his first. Mason kept his hold around his little brother tight, in a way wishing Max would back away. Mason had always wanted to be his brother's first, but he knew it was to late now. 

The knock on the door pulled the brothers out of their daze as Max looked up at Mason. 

"Are you sure?" Mason asked. 

Max nodded. "Yes, I want him." 

Mason let Max sit on the bed before getting up and moving to the door, smiling happily seeing Baylee on the other side.

"Hey sexy." Mason grinned. 

Baylee chuckled and pulled his boyfriend into his arms, kissing him lovingly. Mason melted into the older teen's arms, sighing happily. The two finally pulled away, panting softly and looking into each others eyes. 

"Does he still want me?" Baylee asked.

Mason nodded softly. "Yes." 

"And he's okay with you not being there?" 

"Yeah, he said he would be okay with the just the two of you." 

Baylee kissed his boyfriend one last time before letting him go. 

"Maybe next time all three of us can have some fun together." Baylee whispered, making Mason moan softly. 

Baylee smacked the younger teen's ass playfully, getting a glare before grinning and going into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door. 

Max looked up seeing his older cousin come in and lock the door, biting his lower lip as Baylee moved his way to the bed, crawling onto it once he took his shoes off. 

"Hey." 

"H..Hi." Maxed whimpered softly.

He could feel Baylee's body heat and the fresh smell of the mountains wrap around him like a blanket. 

"Max, if you want me to leave, I will." Baylee said softly, running his hand up Max's leg gently just to see what his younger cousin would do. 

"I know you would, but I want this." Max tried to sound confident, but Baylee could still hear the nervousness. 

Baylee watched his younger cousin move closer to him, reaching up with shaking hand and laid it on Baylee's chest, hearing a soft sigh from the older boy. Max looked up as if asking permission to explore. Baylee looked down and smiled softly at the younger boy. 

"It's okay sweetie, take your time." Baylee reassured, laying back against the bed and letting his body sprawl out for Max to have full access to it. He wanted to do this at Max's speed, even if it killed him. Max smiled softly as his body began to fully relax, his cock was already hard and throbbing inside his pants seeing Baylee laying in his bed, all his and completely willing to let him explore.

Max slowly moved his fingers down Baylee's stomach and thighs gently, making sure not to brush up against Baylee's impressive tent he was sporting. Baylee whimpered loudly wanting to feel Max's hand wrapped around his cock. 

Baylee's whimpers went right through Max's body and straight to his cock, giving him the confidence he needed to run his hand over the clothed cock. 

"Max..." Baylee whined, arching up against the younger teen's hand. 

"It's so hard." Max gasped. 

Baylee looked up, his panting already fast and ragged. "You made it hard like that." 

Max couldn't help but grin hearing Baylee's words moving his hands up to Baylee's button on his pants, looking up at him. 

"Please Max, I need to feel your mouth on me." Baylee begged. 

Max shook before unbuttoning and tugging at Baylee's pants, the older teen happy to lift up so Max could pull them and his boxers down and off, revealing Baylee's hard and leaking cock. 

" Damn, Mason wasn't kidding." Max eyes went wide. 

Baylee would have beamed and chuckled if he wasn't so horny. 

"Max.." Baylee whined. 

Max suddenly went shy on his older cousin before slowly moving between Baylee's legs, watching as he spread his legs for him. 

"Baylee..How..I mean.." Max stuttered, not knowing what to do. 

Baylee smiled and pulled him over gently. "Just lean down and lick the head." 

Max nodded, letting his tongue swipe over the head of Baylee's sensitive head hearing him suck in his breath feeling something salty on his tongue. 

"Baylee, what.." Max looked up. 

Baylee grinned through his panting. "It's my pre cum." 

Max smiled knowing what that was before going back down to lick more on the throbbing member. Baylee did everything he could to hold still but it wasn't working feeling the warm mouth and tongue around him. 

"Fuck Max!" Baylee cried. 

Max finally got brave and moved his mouth down the full length, sucking on it slightly. Baylee was seeing stars feeling his little cousin suck on him, the suck had some worry in it. 

"Just like that Max, feels so good baby." Baylee panted, moving his hands into Max's blonde hair. 

Max relaxed as he blew his cousin for the first time, moving his mouth up and down loving the feel of Baylee's hands in his hair. Max didn't let up as he continued to move his mouth up and down, letting Baylee guide him. 

"Max, if you want me inside you, you have to pull off or I'm going to blow." Baylee warned. 

Max only moved faster, loving the feel of the thickness throbbing inside his mouth, filling as Baylee's orgasm neared. 

"Max...I'm gonna..." Baylee tried but failed as ropes of thickness shot into the younger teen's mouth. Max was startled at first but swallowed what he could, knowing it would take a few times for him to get used to the taste. 

Baylee let go of Max's head, his body going limp as he panted hard and fast looking over at the blonde between his legs pulling off his now softened cock. 

"Sorry, I know you wanted to be inside me." Max apologized. 

Baylee smiled and opened his arms, Max quickly crawling to him and snuggling. 

"It's okay." Baylee comforted. "There will be other times I'm sure." 

Max perked up and smiled happily. 

"Here, let me help you." Baylee grinned, pulling Max's pants down and taking care of the teen before they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

It may not have been his full wish but at least Max had an idea of what it was like being with Baylee, hoping Mason would be willing to share Baylee again.


	4. Max's Wish Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is excited to get the second half of his wish, but shocks the other two with a special request.

It had been a few weeks since Baylee had been with Max and he couldn't get the night out of his head. He knew Max wanted more and he was happy to give it to him, but he also wanted Mason. Baylee grinned to himself as he shot the ball watching it go into the hoop and bouncing onto the floor. He went to pick it up to shoot again. 

Mason hadn't shut up about the possible threesome between them ever since Baylee had brought it up that night. Baylee chuckled before finishing up and headed for his room, seeing he had missed a call. 

"BABE!" Mason squealed hearing his phone. 

Baylee chuckled softly at his boyfriend's excitement. "Sorry I missed your call, I was shooting some hoops." 

"It's okay." Mason replied. "What you doing Saturday?" 

Baylee thought for a moment. "Actually I'm free before I have to start buckling down on my album again." 

Mason beamed proudly knowing his boyfriend was chasing his dreams. "Mom and Dad will be gone, was wondering if..." 

Baylee chuckled softly. "You and Max missing me?" 

"Something like that.." Mason trailed off. 

The couple made plans before hanging up, Baylee grinning happily. 

Saturday hit and Mason wrapped his boyfriend into his arms, kissing him lovingly. 

"So glad you're here!" Mason grinned. 

Baylee grinned and nodded before leaning down and whispering. "Glad I'm here or glad you're gonna get it?" 

Mason whimpered as his body shook. "Babe, you know I love you for more then just the amazing sex we have." 

"I know, but I still love seeing you shake." Baylee smirked, giving his lover a small squeeze. 

"Bay..." Mason whimpered, arching up against his hand. 

"Where's Max?" Baylee asked, his voice going low.

Mason gulped and whimpered, loving when Baylee's voice got thick with his accent and husky. 

"He's already in the bedroom." Mason whined out. 

Baylee groaned as the two headed for Mason's room, grinning seeing Max on the bed, cock hard inside his pants. 

"Baylee!" Max grinned. 

Mason shut the door and locked it as Baylee moved over to the bed, Max instantly attacking his older cousin, kissing him hard. Baylee wrapped his arms around his younger cousin and responded, happy to know he had missed the older boy. 

"Well, that's one way to say hello." Baylee grinned. 

Max's face turned red and looked down. "Sorry, I just really missed you." 

"Don't be, I missed you too." Baylee grinned. 

The three teens undressed, kissed, and explored each other. Cocks hard and throbbing with pre dripping. Max ended up between the two older boys, sucking on Baylee's cock while Mason played with Max's hole. 

"Max, pull off love please." Baylee pleaded. " I really want to be inside you this time." 

Max whined but nodded pulling his head up and popping of the throbbing cock. Baylee looked at his younger cousin, smiling softly. 

"Ready for the second part of your wish?" Baylee grinned, sitting up and kissing Max gently. 

Max went silent for a moment before looking between the two. "Baylee, I want you inside me but...." 

The boyfriends looked at each other, scared they had gone to far. "What is it Max?" 

"I want Mason to be my first." Max admitted, face red. 

Baylee smiled looking over at his love, Mason was shocked, not expecting to hear those words come from his little brother. 

"I'd be honored Max." Mason smiled, moving behind his brother again before prepping his cock. Baylee sat back, stroking his cock to watch the brothers. He knew Mason had always dreamed of being Max's first and to watch it happen was beyond words. 

"Mason please..." Max whined. 

Mason groaned already addicted to hearing his brother's pleads for his cock. He lubed his cock up before positioning himself and sliding slowly into his brother's tight hole. 

"Fuck.." Mason whimpered. 

Max whined and tried to loosen his muscles so Mason could get in deeper. "Mas..hurts." 

Mason nodded knowing the feeling all to well. "I know, just relax and it'll start feeling good...God you're so tight!" 

Max nodded, allowing his body to relax and accept what Mason was doing. Soon enough, Mason's pace had gotten faster and Max was loving it. 

"Max, so close bro..." Mason warned. 

Max whimpered, cock throbbing and leaking between his legs, looking up to see Baylee's eyes had gone dark with want knowing he'd have his older cousin in him soon enough. 

Mason pushed inside his brother one last time before letting go, screaming Max's name. 

"MAX!!" 

The younger teen shook and almost orgasm himself feeling his brother fill his hole with the creamy thickness. Baylee had to fight back his own orgasm watching his love. Mason finally pulled out and fell to the bed panting hard and faster, smiling softly. 

"Thank you Max." 

Max smiled, leaning down to kiss his brother gently before whimpering feeling the bed shift and Baylee behind him. 

Max sat back up and looked behind him, grinning as he shook his ass teasingly making Baylee growl. 

"Take it, it's yours." Max encouraged. 

Baylee did just that, pushing inside and giving Max what he wanted. The two brothers never lost eye contact with each other as the youngest was pounded into. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Mason asked. 

Max nodded, giving off soft whines and whimpers. "Yes, he feels so good inside me." 

Mason moved under his brother, sucking him off as Baylee continued to move inside the loosened hole. Before long, both boys were calling each others names as their orgasms hit, Mason happily sucking Max dry. 

The three finally settled down and went to sleep, Max feeling happy and sated glad to have had the second part of his wish come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has supported this series and understands this is all fake and not real, I really wanted to do something outside the box and explore other story possibilities. I am hoping to do a part two soon, thanks again for all the love and support you have shown me!


End file.
